


Obliging

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should have woken me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliging

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #17 "missing you"

Jack woke to the first rays of sunlight filtering through his bedroom window and a warm body that had definitely not been in the bed beside him when he’d fallen asleep. He recognized her immediately— of course he did, he’d had over a decade to memorize every detail about her— but he was still annoyed at himself that he’d been so deeply asleep he hadn’t felt her come to bed.

The light crept a little further up the bed, and Sam burrowed deeper under the covers, tucking her head under his chin. “No, Jack, don’t,” she murmured against his collarbone. “Gonna sleep in today.”

He pressed a kiss into her hair. “Sorry I was still sacked out when you got back, Carter,” he said. “You should have woken me.”

“No, this was perfect.” Sam shifted again, wriggling closer. “I talk to you plenty when I’m off on the _Hammond_ , but what I missed the most was just sleeping next to you.”

“Ah,” said Jack, smiling and wrapping an arm firmly around her waist. “Well, then, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

THE END


End file.
